Lost goodbyes
by tealana
Summary: One shot chapter for each of the tmnt brothers. Facing their fear, their guilt. Inspired to the drawings copyrighted by deadpea-d77uwx6. Character death, high violence (blood and gore), high language Rated M (R for later scenes in each scene as this a plot of one shot pov's)
1. author note

Author note:

Hi, im back with another fiction about our favourable heroes. And inspired by drawings that belongs to ' **deadpea-d77uwx6'**. You can find this incredible artist on and should check out the work this artist has created. I will be writing a fiction on the artwork as again I was flooded with inspirational ideas. And see where it may lead and hopefully end.

Rated M

There will be explicit high violence (blood and gore), high explicit language and character death(s). each one will begin the same but will end in different point of views to each terrapin just like the TMNT 2k3 series. The alternate universe 4 part series. But wont be ideally written in those form of stories and no they wont be preludes. Although that is where and how I am trying to go with these fictions. I only hope I will be able to write them. So anyway incase if you have forgotten what I mean of the 2k3 series of the episodes I am mentioning and wish to use as inspiration to help me create this pov fiction, as I will include the titles below. Anyway, happy reading and join me for the first chapter as I don't think I will write the beginning as a prologue but have to wait and see as I will review it myself to ensure the beginning starts right. Wish me luck and hope to see you soon. Tootles

Across the universe

Same as never was

The real world 1

The real world 2


	2. part 1 chapter 1: leonardo

Chapter one

The blue clad terrapin, trained as he normally would while watched and encouraged by his sensei; master splinter. Mikey organised his comic collection, Donatello video chatted with april about their recent encounter of travelling through time and space while raphael was working on his shell cycle in the garage with casey as he too were working on the repairs and modification of his own motorcycle. Comparing who is going to be the better mechanic and modifier compressor.

Suddenly the lair begun to tremble and all electronics were statically interfered by electric medic pulse from unknown cause which suddenly the water in the centre of the lair, begun to swirl then arose to form a portal and what exit through the portal was a deformed creature. A creature of two different species that were merge through the will of time itself as they were trapped within when had battled the turtles and had returned to seek their revenge.

It was the blinding light that attracted raphael from the garage as he instructed casey to remain where he was away from harm as the intruders were still unknown until had revealed themselves with their unison of threats and plot of revenge. "Master splinter what is going on?" Leo stared the portal as he cried, to what is happening which the old rat had no idea or an answer to the question been asked. "We've seen that kind of energy before." Donatello added, stepping before his younger brother mikey as he stood behind the couch where he was happily sitting when organising his comic collection when the invader had finally revealed himself or should 'themselves'.

"Draco." Splinter revealed the dragon invader as he was seen in the abdomen of the domino's son, the prince of battle nexus that lusted for power and control of the nexus. "And the domino's son. This is what we have told you about master splinter. They somehow merged, combined together." Leo reminded his father of their deformed existence as raphael added. "All in one ugly package."

"We told you that we shall return. We told you, we shall have our revenge." Domino and draco stated unison. "Revenge this whack bag." Raph told them as he retrieved his sais from his belt and attacked with thinking which had him placed onto his shell after meeting the brick pillar followed by the sewer sweet sewer sign which crack unto impact as it met the floor beside him. "As if you can beat us. We are unbeatable. With the time sceptre, we can never be stopped. And we shall have our revenge!" With a wave of the sceptre they were frozen in their tracks as they tried to attack and defend their home as their fates were decided for them with the assistance of the sceptre they possessed within their hands. Debating whom should bestowed of the revenge first in alphabetical order then with command of the sceptres power; each were sent to alternative realities where their dooms awaited for them.

Opening his eyes and shot up, shouting out the names of his enemies; draco and domino's son. Blinked confused as he turned his head, breathed heavily and found himself in his room. Placing his feet down on the floor, slowly stood up and listened out carefully. Keeping his eyes peeled and kept vigilant, taking his steps toward the door of his room slowly. The eering silence had worried him. It was too quiet. And something else had smelt, _different_.

The scent of his home was not as it was. Strange and indiscernible feeling arose within him as he couldn't quite put his finger onto at first then when had walked out the door, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The lair, was ultimately destroyed. Left in ruins.

The platform he stood upon carried a rumbling cracks that soon gave way and he had fallen through but luckily he had grasped the first thing from the wall to stop his fall. Looking down, and found jaggered opened flooring of metal poles beneath him.

Making his way away from the death trap that waited for him to meet which never succeeded of claiming his existence. Grunting upon landing toward the right, and found a trail of feet with blood covering them as they led to somewhere of a pile deceased corpses.

Covering his nostrils to block out the stench of dead bodies that laid dead, in the lair as they were left to rot. The stench was not the problem or what puzzled, the blue clad terrapin as he reached for his katana to protect himself as a gigantic cybernetic robot had approached him, and pointed his cannons towards him. Without hesitation, leaped and found coverage away from the wave of bullets that were shot to hopefully pierce through his terrapin form which had failed, bouncing from where each bullet met.

Throwing three shurikens to the glass centre of where the invader had occupied by controlling the mechanical beast, and had fallen unto the floor. Removing the glass shield and cut the straps that held the man as he groaned and he hissed in anger before ferociously grabbed him by the shirt and lifted harshly, demanding for answers as he coughed and barked.

"My Family?! Where are they?!"

"You'll get nothing from me, fre— _ak_." Leo narrowly glared the foot soldier as he died from choking on his blood as the third shuriken had pierced a major artery in his neck which he was able to speak his last breathe before finally dying and this angered Leonardo more. Dropping the body without a care then gathered what he could find and went out in search of his brothers. His father, and friends.

He only prayed that nothing hadn't happened to them as he couldn't bare to discover, to loose all he loved. And if he learns that he had failed, that would shatter him even more and deeply as failure is not a option to accept when should always protect family and ensure their safety.

*****  
~to be continued in chapter 2

Read and review, I know short chapter but I am doing the best I can as this is not going to be a easy task. This is a inspiration to a drawing as I have said in my author note but the disappointment is that fan fiction would not allow me to write deviant art as where I had found the inspiration to this fiction in the first place as it was deleted when I uploaded the author note so I will include it here once more but without the dot as I believe it could be due to the address url form of the website name. so anyway, you can find the drawing on deviant art com. Don't forget to add the dot before com as it will be deleted when I try to upload again for the new post of the fiction. Anyways, enjoy and hope to see you all later. Tootles happy reading .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dropping the deceased foot soldier when he soon realised the symbol unto his upper right breast, embedded in the clothing, he wore. The blood seeped from the man's body as he met the chair within the machine, where he occupied for intendancy for destruction of the enemy of his employer. Karai, the heir of Oroku Saki aka the utrom shredder.

Sheathing his katanas back and on his shell, before making his way out of the rubble and made his way to the surface. Quietly placed the manhole cover back in place, then disappeared in the shadows as he heard movement above him. Uncertain if he is been surveillanced or been followed, waiting to see either as which and intended to follow the patrol that sought him out.

Keeping his ears open as he listened while one ordered the others for report back soon they find what they are hunting. "Report back immediately once the target is captured, understood." The leader ordered. All nodded then expanded into groups, taking each faction of the city.

Narrowing his eyes, lowly but quietly breathed and tightly grasped his katana in case if were discovered. Two assumed to have heard him breathe and went to investigate, just as when one hand was reaching in the dark shadowy corner where Leonardo stood, hiding and watching still. A trash can had fell when a stray cat jumped down then ran off as it mewed.

"There is nothing here, it was just a stupid stray." One said to the other as he agreeably nodded then followed. Leonardo exhaled with relief as he continued to watch before disappearing in the darkness onto the rooftops and ran across until he reached the one building. The foot headquarters aka Oroku Saki's memorial library. Stealth in the shadows, one by one he reached out and dragged to the shadows from whence he hid and had placed either unconscious or immediately had slit their throats. Then finally snuck through the window above where karai, had knelt before the green statue of her late utrom father.

Karai smiled, rose her head slightly and listened out while observing her surroundings through sound and sensing presence without turning and looking behind her as the blue clad terrapin crouched onto the glass cabinet in the shadows and slowly unsheathed his katana, the light shined on the blade. "I am impressed that you have made it this far, _Leonardo_." Karai unsheathed her own katana and stood up, before placing the helmet onto her head as leo said. "So, you are the new shredder?"

"Yes I am, and this is where you shall die." She answered, holding the sword before her. "We shall see, karai." Leo hissed, prepared to defend himself. Their swords met, as they clanged and sparked; gritting through their teeth with narrowed glares and challenged each others strength.

Pushing the other away then their blades met in sparking clang once more then taken away to be swung again to meet flesh which had finally cut karai's shoulder, not deeply but slightly. As leonardo's plastron received a scrap, not had presented to be cut by the blade.

Stepping back, holding her arm as it bled and hissed through her teeth then grasped the handle of her katana once again then roared as she attacked her enemy. Blocked her attack, then kicked her in the torso slightly winding her before kneeing her in the face, which she met the floor onto her back. With the sword tip, pointed directly to her throat. Leonardo glared down at karai, narrowed glance as he finally spoke. " _My family?_ Where are _they_?"

Karai smirked then lightly chuckled, deviously. "Like you would want to know." Clenched his teeth, driving the sword closer to her throat. " _Where?"_

"Look to your right." She instructed. Looking to his right and saw nothing more than darkness. "I see nothing." Slowly took out a tanto from her side and remained where she laid, avoid suspicion of conflict as she was held strongly underneath his control and watching for the tip of his weapon to be driven into her throat. _"Look closer."_

He did as instructed and replied once more. "I see nothing." Looking down to see where karai was supposedly laid beneath his blade and looked around to be caught off guard and felt the blade of her tanto held against his jugular. Growled testifying and defenceless as he surrendered to his capture. "Alright, karai. You have won, _for now._ "

"No Leonardo. I hadn't won yet, I want you broken just like you have left me when you took my _father_ from me." His eyes narrowed, clenched teeth behind his growls of defeat to the capture of his enforcer. _"Release me."_ He ordered through his clenched teeth. She chuckled and whispered in his ear. _"There is no escape, this time Leonardo. You shall join your brothers very soon."_

Turning his head slighty to meet her gaze as the tanto blade had cut his skin and the blood dripped onto the blade then down his collarbone. " _What have you done?"_

She snickered evilly then answered once more. "Nothing as of late, _yet."_ Removing the tanto from his throat and hit him, hard unto the back of his head. Making him fall to the floor, lost consciousness and then finally, blacked out.

****  
Waking up to the sound of trickling water, meeting the small pool in the centre of rock ground. Opened his dark brown eyes, scurried the dwellings around him. Grunted alittle as he slowly sat up then heard rattling of metal before realising he was chained. Looking to his wrist and ankles, where he was shackled then a bowl of sloppy gruel was passed in the cell.

Luckily he is able to reach for it but just barely.

*****  
To be continued in chapter three

I am going to venture through each of the brothers point of views real slow as this is dedication to the drawing of 'goodbye my brothers' to the artist that you can find on deviant . Removed the brackets to visit the webpage. Read and review, tootles.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not liking the taste of the gross gruel that was just _tossed_ in his cell, but without hesitation he ate what his stomach could digest then left the remains on the plate and had placed aside. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then leaned back against the cold stone wall that he was chained to. Looking up to the dripping ceiling where a crack which reside of how the cool fresh water had entered. Thinking about his family, hoping no. Not just hoping, but prayed that they were all safe and _Alive_.

It wasn't long until he drifted to a light sleep and begun to dream lightly.

****  
"Oh fearless leader." A familiar voice called his name with chirpy sound in his voice. Opening his eyes and saw his younger brother, raphael standing over him smiling. "Yeah, yeah what you want raph?" leo asked, feeling alittle annoyed as he slowly rose up from the soft embedding grass. "Aren't you coming to join us for a swim?"

"A swim? Wait, where are we?" leo asked, looking around confused. "At the farmhouse." Raph told him then exchanged a confused glance to his older brother. "Are you feeling alright, bro?" placing the back of his hand unto leo's forehead. Pushing raph's hand away and answered. "I'm fine. Why you all the sudden sounding like mikey? Where is mikey?"

"I'm right here, bro." mikey waved, happily. "You coming to swim or not?" Donnie asked, carrying april onto his shell as she smiled and giggled as she playfully said. "Giddy up turtle."

"Oi, I ain't a terrapin horse you know, april." Donnie laughed. "But you are fun, and the strongest." She replied, winking playfully. Casey bust out carrying the eskie, beach umbrella and beach ball. "Goongala! Time to splash!" he roared happily. As the others laughed. "What?" Casey looked to each one with a pouting glance. "Not funny, quit picking on my vocabulary."

Before the blue clad terrapin could stand, the voices begun to change as he looked to raphael, mikey and april. Then finally Donatello and Casey.

"Get up, freak." The others laughed then he awoke soon felt the cold water splashed unto him. Gasping for air as he didn't realised that he was dreaming and had almost drowning or suffocated from the water splashed in his terrapin face. The foot soldiers laugher, Karai stood in the doorway and waited. "Pick him up and take him to the torture room. It is time, he sees his brothers."

A smile of evil and pleasure grew onto one soldier's lip as he and his comrades laughed, doing as they were commanded to do and grabbed each arm, still chained on his wrists as he was unchained from the wall and finally taken to the torture room as it was called. Then thrown to the floor, chained once again. Surrounding him, laughing and waited.

Leonardo slowly rose his eyes, properly positioned himself on his knees and said. "Alright, karai. Where are my brothers?" With a smug glance, and slipped on fresh clean black gloves to keep her hands protected and clean from what she is about to show and do. "Let me _show_ you, Leonardo."

Pulling on the rope to a curtain, that had fallen and revealed three battered, bruised and bloodied bodies. That were strung on the mantels like trophies. Leonardo's eyes widen in horrific disgust and heartbreaking glance, his heart pounded in his chest and had filled with guilt. Hot tears welled up and streamed down his cheeks as he wanted to screamed out his cries but nothing came out as they were caught in his throat. "Do you wish to see your father, the _Rat_." Karai reached for the second rope to another curtain and pulled it, also revealing what she had done to him. Then finally, the broken cries escaped his lips and more hot tears streamed down and then something inside him had snapped as he lowly hissed his vengeance. "Karai, I will kill _you._ I swear _I will_."

Karai chuckled, taking out her tanto then walked to him and placed the tanto hilt underneath his chin lifting his head to face her and look deeply into her dark cold, evil jade green eyes. "Not before I kill you _first_." He growled angrily and before she knew, her hand was within the teeth that had embedded deeply in her skin and crushed the bones of her precious wielding weapon hand. She cried loudly in agony as he had bitten half her hand away then spat to the floor, whence she finally broke free and had shook in shock as blood seeped, making a pool on the floor where she knelt.

Two soldiers aided her while the other two or three, kicked him down and begun to beat him senselessly. "Don't kill him." She ordered, standing up and held her bloody injured hand. "Beat him then take him back to his cell. I shall return and I will kill him, _myself._ "

They bowed and answered. "Yes, mistress karai."

****  
Leonardo grunted in agony as he lost subconscious, going in then out with every blow of the punches and kicks that he received. Covered in endless flow of warm blood that ran over his face, tasting the essence in his mouth and glared down to his hands, that was also covered in his blood. The pain was excruciating with every new blow to his shell, torso and head even limbs. Unable to move but lifts his bloody face to see the bodies of his brothers that hung on the crucifixes as he weakly stated. "Forgive me—my _brothers._ Forgive m—"

A hard blow to his head placed him unconscious, still alive but his breathing was shallow as he was picked up by his arms then dragged back to the cell, with his feet limply scrapped along the ground. Then finally with a grunt, and groan as he opened his eyes when felt the cold floor beneath him and the cell door closed behind him. Tightly curled up in a ball, despite the pain and bleeding. He grunted in agonizing pain and whimpered with hot tears that mixed with the blood upon his face and cheeks.

Karai sat, as she hand was attended by Dr. Chaplin. Banding her hand, and sighed. "How long til it is over mistress?"

"It should be over soon, very _soon._ " Karai answered.

****  
to be continued in chapter four


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Laying in a tight self-embracing ball. The battered and bloodied covered terrapin, could barely lift his head up when he saw a set of frail toes just before his nose. Opening his eyes and slowly looked up then finally realised whom he was looking upon. But could it really be whom he hoped to be?

"Master _splinter_?" he raspily called his name. No reply was spoken just a smile and three shadows appeared behind him. Shakily lifted his hand up, to grasp the clawed hand waiting to be taken as he begun to fluster.

Unable to explain what just happened, but recognised the pull that was calling for him. Looked up once more and believed to be dreaming as whomever it was standing before him had vanished. Burying his wounded hand back in where it was, a few moments before and curled up in a tighter hold of himself then drifted into a deep slumber.

****  
A bright light had shown through the cell door in a shape of the door opening, Leonardo didn't flinch as he had remained in a tight ball, foetal position when he was approached and savagely kicked in his side. "Get up, _freak_." One ordered while the other mercilessly laughed. "Kick him again, he mustn't had felt it the first time." One suggested followed by more laughing.

"Alright, let's us have some fun with him before taking to mistress karai?" the leader stated, prepared to kick Leonardo once again as the others agreed and walked in, closing the cell door behind them. Fastly grabbed the ankle and twisted hard, breaking the bones with no trouble at all. The man had cried out in agony while the other two, tried to avenge their comrade as Leonardo kicked both in their torsos, sending them into the wall behind them and placed them on unconscious.

Taking what weapons they had and made his escape but first, was to ensure that his family was truly as karai said, they were.

****  
"Mistress karai, the prisoner has escaped and three soldiers are dead." Karai looked up with disappointed glare as she stood up, picking up her blade and walked over to the informant. Standing still, silent but aware that she was not happy with the news. The blade was driven through the gullet of the man and twisted with a crunch of his bone broken from within then pulled out as blood seeped down his chin, unto his chest as he begun to cough and spit before dropping to his knees and dropped face first as the pool of his blood circulated around him. "Now, search and capture _him._ Is that understood?"

"Yes mistress karai." The soldiers said in unison and left immediately. The blue clad terrapin ran through the corridors, killing each and every one that tried to stop him or tried to capture him. Leaving endless blood stains on the floor, the walls even on himself including the blade. Breathing heavily as he were heaving and panted harsh, continued on when he stopped instantly and felt that familiar feeling of been pulled once again. He was going through flusk again.

Seeing a shadowy figure, holding what appeared to be stick of some sort but couldn't be certain but the pull was becoming stronger. Then suddenly it faded, shaking his head and assured himself that had to be coincidence and was nothing.

Resumed his mission in to ensure that he was not lied about his families demise as he came crashing in the doors where karai sat waiting, holding her blades. "You are here."

Leonardo panted heavily, tightly grasped the dagger hilt in his hand and lunged towards her. Blocking his attack with her own blade and kicked him in the middle section of his plastron, making him fall back as he temporarily lost his footing for a mere moment then regained stability and readied himself to continue the fight once more. "Where are my family?" he ordered.

"I showed you. Want to see them again?" karai answered, with a smirk. "This time, I will make sure you will see I am not _Lieing._ " The curtain fell down once more but this time, four large glass containers stood and within them. Each one, his brothers and father was kept. What was left of them though.

Hot tears streamed down cheeks, in horror he let out a blood curdling roar as he lunged for Karai once again which the blade had broke as she tried to defend herself and gasped loudly. Deeply glared into each others eyes, as karai dropped the blade when her arms fell to her sides and she softly stated. "Now do you see, I was not lieing."

Gritting his teeth, retrieving the blade from shoulder and decapitated her. Her blood had sprayed out from her neck, where the head should be and covered her headless corpse as it fell to the floor before his feet and blood covered his face, chest and forearms along over his hands and the blade he grasped.

Taking the bandanas of his brother, as he couldn't take anything from his deceased father as something to bury honourably when he opened the glass containers and said, tearfully. "I am so sorry my brothers. My father."

Leaving the foot den, and searched for the special spot that his father took him and his brothers to when master Yoshi once took master splinter to, and remembered that it was where he wished to buried. But also, buried his brothers beside him and as he knelt down once had completed filling the graves, Leonardo prayed his last prayer and shed his last tear just before he took out a dagger and drove it into the ground. But it wasn't long until he was found and once again, fighting for life when the followers of the foot clan went in search to avenge their mistress under the leadership of an unexpected heir or should say, partner.

"You will pay." Chaplin hissed. "Kill him." He ordered. Leonardo fought with what strength and meaning he had left to survive and finally faced chaplin that stood with a new device he invented. "Dodged this freak."

The red lazer was shot through his chest, he fell backwards to his shell and chaplin stood over him with the gun pointed directly to his head. Coughing and spitting up blood as he laughed. "Go ahead. Not like I have anything to live for anymore. Do it!"

His wish was granted and with the final blast, all went black.

*****  
~To be continued in chapter 5

This is where I conclude of the story as we are going to see what happens to raphael now, no mikey. Hehehe I think I better not spoil which one I am going to work on now as gotta figure out where I am going for the beginning entry of the next terrapin's journey for his last goodbye. As this is going to be one hell of a twist and I leave that part til the very end. Hehehehe read and review tootles. laters.


	6. part 2 chapter 1: Raphael

A/N: how did you like the last chapter? I know short part one of this fiction but I do hope you liked it. As now I am going onto the next terrapin hero. Who could it be? Hm, I'll leave that to you. Hehehe. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Opening his eyes as he rose up, to find himself in a world unknown to him. Looking to the sky above him, it was dark. But not of the colour that he knew, it was _different._ Even the sun was different, along with the clouds that were slightly similar. Trees were similar but appeared to be _dead_ , and yet blossomed with leaves. The thing that appeared as he knew was the soil; with a tint of purple lining as if the water was purple which happened to be as such. Or were they? Could this really be the world he knew or was sent elsewhere?

"Where the shell am I?" he wondered, looking around himself and begun to scratch his head. "Where did that whack bag sent me?" the red clad terrapin lowly hissed. Heavily armoured feet approached from behind him, with guns that were raised and pointed towards him. Turning back to the group of armoured squadron, commented to search and capture began shooting but with lasers on stun and nets ploughed to hopefully capture the target. "Oh crud." He said, disappointed himself as he was cornered but refused to give in and fought back.

Escaping the nets that were shot and supposedly capture him were tethered by his Sais and left as useless material. Dodging each and every stun laser that was shot in his direction and some had hit the trees even rocks.

Hiding behind a giant boulder as he waited to attack, then suddenly the shooting ceased momentarily as one said gave the order to approach the boulder. Their armour gave them away as Raphael had already vanished. Pointing their guns down as one said to the leader. "Sir?"

Before the leader could reply, he met his death by Raphael's sai through his neck. Blood spurred up and down through where the weapon had pierced while the other was swung to slit across another that stood beside the leader while the remaining survivors roared and begun shooting which one laser met his upper scutes and knocked him on his shell. Grunting irritably as the soldier said. "Check mate." Then hit him hard with the hilt of the gun, placing Raphael unconscious.

****  
Lights showed down unto him as he was taken on a gurdy through a corridors of where he was not familiar of. Half responsive and half groggy from the blow of the hit that placed him unconscious when captured. He didn't try to move until he had regained full consciousness. Then, finally he realised where he was.

"Hello, raphael." A strong, familiar voice called his name as was only centimetres from his own face. Looking up when he finally regained his consciousness and hissed the arch nemesis name. "Shredder."

A low deep and evil chuckle, filled his ears. Looking back to the men behind him, clicked his fingers. The room emptied, the door was shut and locked after the task was done, placing the terrapin prisoner on the stone floor from the straps of the gurdy. Taking a chair out then sat down before the red clad terrapin as he deviously smiled. "I'm surprised you remember my name."

"How can I not? The very reek of your stench fills my nose." Raphael hissed, before looking down to his wrists and the floor. "Yes, raphael. You are chained like a _animal_." Shredder told him, smirking. "Do you know where you are?"

"What a stupid question to ask, bonehead." Raphael glared his enemy, with blood thirsting gaze and gritted his teeth as he tried to break free. "Try as you might, raphael but you will never break free of those as I am going to have some fun with you before you die."

Raphael glared the shredder as he gritted his teeth and said. "Me? Die? I don't think so, like how many times had we gone down that road?" shredder leaned forward and grabbed his face as the spikes of his gauntlet were just inches from his right eye. "This time, I have captured you and your family." He chuckled evilly and added. "Been tortured as we _speak_."

This had angered raphael and deeply frightened him as replied in disgust. "I don't believe you." Shredder smirked, letting his face go from the tight grasp and said. "Believe what you want, or believe what your eyes see." Standing up from the chair, leaving the room as raphael screamed and shouted demanding to be proven wrong about his family's capture.

The door slammed shut as he shouted. "PROVE IT! SHOW ME PROVE!"

****  
~To be continued chapter 2…

Ok, what do you think? This is part two. Yes I know, I am a stinker with the concluding of leonardo's story of his lost goodbye but don't worry, when finally reach the end of this fiction where have seen and experience each brother's anguish in their point of view when loosing their loved ones and not able to say their farewells. You will the final twist at the very, very end. And no, I will not be giving away what it could be as that would be spoiling the story. I want to see you on the edge of your seats waiting to see what happens. Hehehe happy reading, onward to the next chapter. Read and review…tootles


	7. part 2 chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both wrists were dry, sore and clustered with scuff over the wounds. The shackles were covered in the dry blood and on the floor, a small stain of his blood had clearly dried where each drop had fallen. Leaning against the wall behind him, waiting for answers and possibly some food but in means of what will be served as gruel.

The door opened, the light entered the room and had reached just a metre from his feet. Looking up as his right eye, was all he had left. The torture he had endure was excruciating, agonizingly painful but he held on. Fought on, with one hope. The hope that kept him going, and the hope that he will see his family again. But first, he had to escape and know what has happened to his family. Whether they are lost or worse.

The large silver plate was thrown to his feet, then the door was closed once again. Staring at the plate before him and finally he reached out to it. Disliked the taste of the gruel but had forcibly ate it. Throwing the plate with what he didn't consume away, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then leaned back against the stone wall. Closing his eyes, drifted deeply to sleep.

"Raphael…wake up. It is time to play." Leonardo told him, but only that his brother was younger. Opening his eyes, groggily and grumpily as he grunted with a wave of his hand. "Play? We aren't kids, leo." Young Leonardo glared confused and said. "Uh, yes we are. Something wrong? Did you eat the last of cheesy pepperoni pizza again, raph?"

"Huh? What pizza? What time is it?" raph asked, getting up slowly. "I told you it is play time."

"How is it playtime?" raph replied still confused and irritated. "Look at your hand." Leo told him. "Why? What is wrong with my ha—Oh?"

"See, I told you." Leo said, folding his arms. "Now, are you going to whine or play? Playtime is not over." He smiled and ran out of the door as a bright light entered the room and raph followed, shouting out after his brother. "Leo!"

Shielding his eyes from the blinding light and then, eering silence filled his ears. "Leo? Donnie? Mikey? Master splinter?" he called their names one after the other then had felt a hand grasped his shoulder. Turning around and faced whom had stood behind him. "Casey?"

Casey just stood before him, silently glanced down the red clad terrapin. "Casey, snap out of it! Wake up!" he shook him hard, hoping to wake his friend from the deep trance then released his limbs as he slowly begun to rot away. "Don't you see?" a deep menacing voice stated to him. Turned around fast and took his sais from the sheath of his belt. "Where are you?" he shouted.

"Where am i?" the voice mocked the red clad terrapin. "Where do you think I could be? I could be here. Or there, I am everywhere and _nowhere_." The voice mocked and evilly chuckled. Raph turned and thrashed at the eery darkness. _"_ Or could I be where you least _expect_ it?" a large silver gloved gauntlet reached out and grasped his throat followed by a silver mask and red eyes. "Shredder." Raph hissed.

The evil chuckle filled his ear as the tightening grasp begun to choke the wind from his throat. Dropping the sais and fought back to breathe, digging his nails with no avail of success and begun to loose consciousness. Through his blurred vision, the mask was removed and only saw half of the face that hid behind and a sly, cruel smug pierced and burned in his mind. " _No_ , it cant be."

"Oh it _is."_

"No! It can't be!" raph cried. The mocking evil laugh overshadowed his cries and replied through a heavy hot breathe that filled his nostrils as his face was sharply grasped in-between the fingers. "It is, raphael. I am _you_."

Suddenly he saw nothing but darkness as he was slugged on conscious but in truth he saw a dark veil instead. Then when he had awoken, looking around his dwellings once more only to realise that he was dreaming. Wondered to himself, how could that be a dream? What was in the food? Could he be hallucinating?

It wasn't long when the door had opened once again and three or more foot soldiers walked in the cell, begun to beat the red clad terrapin again until he lost consciousness and removed the chains before dragging him to the throne room where their master awaited.

****  
The throne room doors opened, only one light shined in the room and was the flickering light of scented candles with the essence of jasmine incense. Waiting, as he sat in his throne while he held a sword across his lap. Chuckled and smug with evil glance, his eyes burned evil as he glared down to his prisoner that had been tossed at his feet.

The terrapin lifted his gaze, only saw through one eye and growled through his teeth as he tried to push himself upon to his knees. But couldn't, he was pinned down by two feet that belonged to his jailers. "Shredder." Raph hissed lowly. "Where are my brothers?!"

No reply, only tutts as he stood up and knelt down before the terrapin and held the sharp ends of the gauntlet spikes. "Do you want to see your brothers again?" he chuckled evilly. "Don't you know that you were the reason, your family is _dead_?"

Raphael's eyes widen in horror and disbelief, finally he replied. "No! I would never betray my brothers. It can't be true." Shredder lowly chuckled and grinned. "Well, maybe a demonstration is in order then. Don't you say?"

****  
To be continued in chapter 3

I know this is short, Ive been having a lot issues lately and hadn't been about to concentrate on my writing for some time and I will try my best to update more and hopefully complete my fictions as I am starting to get headaches from ideas for my artwork. Anyway, read and review, tootles.


	8. part 2 chapter 3

Chapter 3

Opening his eyes, and saw darkness. His vision was blurry and the smell, that god forsaken smell had filled his terrapin nostrils. His body had ached all over, his muscles screamed of agonizing tearing as he tried to push himself up from the floor; the cold stone floor. Despite his vision was blurry but he could tell where he was.

Back in the stone cell. Was he hallucinating? Was he cruelly played for a fool to made believe that his family is dead? And to be the reason for their deaths? Gritting his teeth harshly and growled menacingly, tightly closed his fists tightly. Something had snapped inside him. The door had opened once again, and the course of endless mocking laughter had filled the air like a retching stench of filth.

"Time to play again, freak." One said, patting his hand with the wooden stick. While his comrades carried different weapons of torture. Looking back, smugly smiled as he glared to his captures and said. "Bring it on, if you have the guts."

The door had slammed shut behind them and then, the torture of endless beatings had taken place then was opened once their fun was fulfilled. Walking out, covered in blood and sweat as they took their weapons with them, leaving their victim in the cell. Laying on the floor almost lifeless as he breathed heavily.

"This one is a tough nut to break." One said. "Bloody stubborn if you ask me." Another replied. "He'll give in eventually." A third stated, as they walked away to clean themselves. Staring at the ceiling above him, wanting to give in but something inside him, had told him not to give up. Not just yet, the truth is yet to be known. Forcing himself up to raise again and attempt to break the chains which only rattled. The small window of the cell door, opened and a pair red eyes glared into the opening. "You are one strong and stubborn freak, I say." Shredder muckily commented. Raph gritted his teeth as he tried to lunged to the door as the chains had binded him, inches away from the door. Shredder chuckled evilly and continued. "Do you wish to see your freak family again?"

Raphael didn't answer, he continued to attempt in breaking his chains. Shredder smirked and chuckled again, closed the cell window and ordered that he were to be brought to the grave yard.

****  
Raphael was taken to the grave yard, escorted in chains and surrounded by sharp swords and spears, pointed directly at him if he tried to escape. "Ah, you're finally here."

The red clad terrapin glared and lowly growled as he was forcibly dragged. "Now, raphael. Wish to see me again? And see the truth?"

"See you? Heh, I know what you are." Raph hissed through his half smirking grin. Shredder tutt softly and lifted his chin. "Oh, my dear freak. Did you hit your head that hard? Do you think this is all an illusion?"

Raph didn't answer, his only thought were to escape and find his family. Shredder stepped back to the black tree that cradled a rope, that waited to be tugged. Grasping the rope and removed the helmet, revealing his face. "Come raphael, accept your fate. I am you and you are me. It was you that brought your brothers to their demise."

Tugging on the rope and three crosses, stood. Raphael's eyes widen in horror, streaming hot tears covered his terrapin cheeks as he cried loudly. "I will kill you!"

The shredder raphael, smirked and chuckled. "Kill me? You will kill yourself." Looked to the soldiers and orderly stated. "Release him."

The chains were removed and seconds later, he lunged forward with blind hatred. Moments later, raphael stood in the centre of the carnage he had created. Heavily panted, and covered in blood. Countless mutilated bodies that laid, spread around him and hot stream of tears covered his cheeks as he looked up to the crucified bodies of his brothers.

Leonardo was in the centre. His entire body was mutilated the worst, only his face was seen clearly. Leonardo's plastron was stripped away from his body. Mikey on the right, missing his arms, and legs while he was nailed through his throat with a large metal pike.

And Donnie was on the left, nothing was chopped away. But what was done, had made raphael retch from the mere sight. Donnie looked as he was chopped then stitched up, like porcelain doll. Hanging above them was the sign saying 'here are crucified freaks.'

The red clad terrapin, picked up the sword that laid close by and cut his brothers down. Preparing a proper burial for all, knelt before the graves and deeply grieved. Unaware that he was approached by another and readied to drive the sword through his shell. "If you are going to kill me now, I suggest you do it before I kill you." Raph orderly hissed, keeping his shell to the assassin.

"As you wish, raphael.' The voice replied, then drove the sword through his shell. Looking back and saw, his assassin. "No."

A smug smirk, imprinted in his mind as the last image he saw. "Yes, I'm afraid it is so. Did you really think, you had ridden of me that easily?" retrieved the sword from his shell, splattering the blood as it flew in the air and onto everything that each drop had met, the surrounding surface. "I defeated you." Raphael ghastly gasped, slowly choked on his blood. "Yes, you did. But you forget." He paused and leaned in close, continued. "I am not that _easily_ killed. You should know that, as I am you. Any last words, you wish to say before you die?" Raphael nodded. "Goodbye my brothers, I will see you again."

The glimmer of the light that had shined on the blood stained sword, flashed before his eyes as it was swung through the terrapin's throat. Decapitating him. Picking his head and placing on a pike with the crucified bodies. Wiping the bloody tear away, smiling his smugly smirk then licked the blood from his fingers. Enjoying the pleasure of tasting the warm blood that pumped and flowed from the decapitated head, finally turned and walked away in the rising veil of mist darkness.

****  
~to be continued in part three, chapter one~

Confused? I guess you have questions as where does this go? Well, I wanted to make it sound, little twisted as if I ended it too soon then what kind of a part two this fiction would be? Boring I do say. And I wanted to try to make this one as twisted as I possibly could since, raph fears to be evil and become shredder himself so there you have it. Anyway, onward to the last chapter before going to part three, which is now mikey's turn. Read and review. Tootles.


	9. part 3 chapter 1: michelangelo

Chapter one

It was dark, so very dark. No star in sight, as there were no actual visible cloud as it rained from the heavens. The orange clad terrapin felt the pelting rain, fall upon him as he laid on his shell. Confused to where he was, felt frantic to the surroundings as he realised. He was all _alone._

Breathed heavily as he stood up, grunted to the slight pain that retched in his body and reached out to the grasp his weapons that laid only a mere inch away from his hand. Soon he had placed his weapons in their sheath of his belt, was when he went to investigate where he was and where his family could be.

Unaware that he was within someplace that was projecting, a simulation program. Shielding his eyes from the brightening light as a computerized voice spoke. "Welcome, where do you wish to go?"

"Where am I?" Mikey asked, confused. "Error, you are here. Where do you wish to go?" the computer replied, opening the door to an elevator. "Wherever my brothers are?" Mikey blankly requested then gasped as the elevator had lowered, taking him to the exact location where his brothers reside. What he will find, is not what Mikey would expect.

The door opened, and he stepped through. The door disappeared once he had entered the training simulation room. "No way." Mikey stated, astonished to what he is witnessing before him. "The time has come, super turtles."

"We will see, adrabrica. Super turtles, count it off. Graviturtle." Graviturtle leapt, leading the way as the next followed. "Shellectro." Levitating as he was surrounded with electricity. "Griddicks." Expanding himself to a larger size. Then finally, a dark green monocular goo took shape and said. "Globboy."

The orange clad terrapin stood, admiring the super foursome as they battled the enemy, unware that they were actually training. Griddicks had shielded Mikey from harm and informed him immediately before giving the computer the official command. "What the shell are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here."

"Funny, I was going to say the exact same thing." Mikey replied, smiling. "Computer, freeze!" globoid lifted the small robot in range of the approaching missile when the computer obeyed the command. "What did you do that for, grid? I was about to—" globoid paused and looked back to griddicks and Michelangelo, resumed with surprised expression. "Whoa?"

Michelangelo smiled, and waved as he chuckled. Both shellectro and graviturtle joined the ranks as they too were curious about the visitor. Suspicions were immediate risen and integration was performed with physical tests that proved to be nothing of threat.

Mikey was over the moon with the adventure he was experiencing and happily inquired questions that were left answered, while they were investigating their answers to their suspicions and trying to figure out what and why Mikey came to be in their world.

"Scanner show that, he has no powers of any kind. No power to change shape, no ability for flight and unable to shapeshift. Everything is, normal. He is just a normal teenage mutant turtle."

"That is teenage mutant ninja turtle to you, sparky." Mikey commented then he resumed with questions as he was allowed to climb out of the scanner. "If you guys are my bro's in this dimension the big question keeps bugging me. Which one of you is me?" The four super turtles glanced to each other then looked back to Michelangelo. Globoid scratched his head, replied immediately with his hands up and opened. "I'm pretty sure, it is not me."

"Maybe we should look to the manners at hand." Graviturtle insisted. "And where is your master splinter? You know, wise rat, walking stick. You should have one of those." Globoid sighed and replied. "We did, a long time ago."

"But he is…he's." shellectro paused. "We lost him." Graviturtle finished the sentence which changed mikey's expression to a shock frown and he finally commented as he placed a hand on his head. "Oh? Poor sensei." Before shellectro could resume with the questions of whom was the culprit that had brought mikey to their universe, the computer announced another visitor. "Mayor O'Neil recognised. Welcome Mayor O'Neil."

"Mayor O'Neil?" Mikey commented confusedly, quickly followed the four super turtles in the landing bay of the super turtle lair. "Super turtles, the slither has return. And he is going to blow up the entire city. You have got to hurry."

"This is so cool." Mikey excitedly stated. "Jones." Mayor O'Neil called, looking over her shoulder to the helicopter. "Coming your lordship." Casey jones answered and tripped over himself, dropping the paperwork and suitcase. Mikey scratched his head and commented to himself quickly. "Nobody is going to ever believe this back home."

Handing a copy of the diagram and plan to the slithers lair, with the traps installed and detail of his plan to destroy the city; in theory. "Mayor O'Neil, the super turtles will stop the slither and save the city." Graviturtle informed the mayor of New York City.

******  
~to be continued in chapter 2

Ok, I wanted to make this chapter alittle exciting before the horrifying twist finally comes. As this is mikey's turn to experience the dreading failure and grief of loss. As I'm leaving Donatello for last. And yes, I know this chapter is short. I don't want to give away too much. Anyway, read and review. Tootles


	10. part 3 chapter 2

Chapter two

Mikey with the four super turtles made their way to the tower. The enemy's tower.

Griddex demolished the decoy security door with other traps that may become difficult hurdles to their goal. But they knew all too well of their foe and his tactics, making their way to the tower top with ease. Barging through the doors then graviturtle shouted, calling the name of their foe. "Sliver!"

A dark laugh eeried in the room, as the chair turned. A pair of crimson glowing eyes pierced through the darkness. "Welcome my sons." He greeted. "No, it can't be. Master splinter? You guys told me, he was dead." Mikey cried, confused. "No, we lost him. Lost him to evil." Shellectro corrected Mikey.

"We've stopped been your sons a long time ago. Evil one. Your madness ends here." Graviturtle answered, pointing his finger towards him. "Am I the mad one, graviturtle? Behold, the end and beginning." The floor opened, and a large detonator arose. "The penultimate nullificator." Shellectro announced the device's name. "That's a cool name." Mikey commented with a grin then sheepishly smiled as he was glared at by the super turtles. "Comic geek, sorry." He apologised. "Sliver, are you mad?! No one should have the power of the penultimate nullificator. It will blow up the entire city." Blobboid shouted.

"Not the entire city. In fact, the world will be destroyed." Sliver corrected Blobboid. "Are you mad?!" graviturtle hissed. "Am I the mad one?" sliver asked, smugly smirked. "I will stop you, sliver!"

"I think not." An utramedium cage had fallen above them, encaging the superturtles and Mikey. Shellectro tried to shock his way but failed. "The cage is made of utramedium." Blobboid said. "Only substance that binds our powers." Shellectro answered, clenching his fists. "It's a barrier, we cannot pass. We are trapped." Griddex said. "I should had seen this one coming, even superman has his kryptonite." Mikey commented, in defeat as sliver laughed once again.

"Soon my sons, we will begin the world in our image." Sliver continued to laugh. "Can't you guys do anything?" Mikey wondered. "The utramedium drains our super powers." Blobboid replied, holding his head. "Utramedium. Stupid comic book weakness." Mikey wined then suddenly an idea struck him. "Wait a minute, we can't break out of this utramedium jail cell well maybe we get the sliver to let us out."

"That just might work." Shellectro commented, agreeing with the plan. The sliver watched his device of destruction, whilst playing with the braided beard tail underneath his chin when he was called out. "Excuse me Master splinter, I mean the sliver. I was wondering if I could to talk to you in private. I'm not really with these other guys."

Pressing the button on his cane and an utramedium sphere appeared around Mikey and brought him out of the cage. "Master, uh, sliver. This is gonna sound weird but I am not really from this dimension. Where I come from, you and me and my bro's. We rule the rule."

Sliver was intrigued and wished to know more as he became interested. "Another dimension?"

"Yeah, there we don't think like these chumps."

Meanwhile in the prison, Griddex glanced to Mikey as they listened while waiting for the plan to work. "I'm loyal to you. To master splinter, uh, sliver to my father." He continued but corrected himself. Sliver stood up and walked down the stairs from his throne as he was followed by Mikey in the sphere. "How I longed for my sons to be my side. Tell me more."

"Destruction good, humanity bad. Wipe them all out I say. Start over, that's what we did it our world. That's why I've come here to help you."

Sliver smiled and looked to his cane, pressing the button to release Mikey from the sphere, knelt before him as sliver asked. "You would fight beside me?"

"Sliver." He paused and revealed his true form and continued as he stole the cane from sliver, releasing the others from the prison. "No turtle would ever help you."

"Your idea actually worked, ninja boy." Griddex commented, not believing the outcome. "Can you actually believe it?" Mikey replied. "Now somebody grab the nullificator." Graviturtle commanded.

"I think not." Sliver begun, taking the cane from globoid and continued as he too transformed into his super self. "Insolent whelps. You waste my time with pointless exercise when you know my victory is inevitable."

Mikey leaped away, avoiding the blast that sliver had directly blasted towards him. "You guys could had told me that the sliver had super powers too." Shellectro tried to take sliver but was defeated with the slime as he commented, while Griddex snuck behind. "You always were slow learners."

"Maybe we just had the wrong teacher." Griddex barked, leaping towards sliver only fall through and was throttled down, on conscious as sliver said. "Predictable as always, Neo fight, let me give you a hand. Now I have one final lesson to teach you."

Graviturtle used his whip to grab sliver's hand, saying. "Not so fast! It is about time, you learn a thing or two; teacher. For instance, the super turtles never give up."

"Remember child, I taught you everything about your powers." Sliver replied, sending a powerful shockwave through the whip to graviturtle. Globoid was last to attack, but was sent to the ceiling of the room as sliver continued. "But not everything that I know."

Looking Mikey as he asked. "What are you going to do? No powers. No hope." Mikey looked around and replied, with confidence. "I may not have super powers but I am more enough ninja to take you down."

As the battle progress between Mikey and the sliver, as each blast had missed when finally Mikey found an opening to his chest and kicked him down. "You dare touch me?!" sliver hissed. "Get used to, master." Mikey replied.

Sliver pushed himself up and ran towards Mikey, his slime hand reached out and followed by the electric blast. His attacks were evaded as Mikey leaped through his body, and snatched the cane from his side before the sliver realised and turned, saying. "Fool! You cannot defeat me, I am." Paused for a split second, reaching for the cane then discover it was taken. "What?"

Mikey smirked, waved the cane and pressed the button as he chuckled. Sliver was imprisoned within the cage. "You still loose ninja. The nullificator will cleanse the world!"

Mikey begun to go in flask again. "Oh no, not now. How do I stop the nullificator?"

"Why would I design a way to stop it? It is justice. It is destiny. It cannot be stopped. But we are safe within our tower, we shall endure." Sliver replied. "I can stop it. I will fly it to the outer atmosphere." Graviturtle said. "But it will take you along with it." Griddex told him.

"No, there must be another way. The sliver said, he only modified it to work outside the tower. What if we switch it to work inside?"

"That just might work. I can reprogramme it to work electronically." Shellectro immediately used his powers to modify the components so it would work within. "That's it, you did it. Now let's get out of here." Graviturtle commanded. "Sorry guys, looks like I am already on my way, out of this world. If they ever make a comic about this. Make sure they call me the turtle titan." Mikey finally disappeared as the super turtles escaped the tower, leaving the sliver in the cage and the nullificator had destroyed the tower.

"He was a stranger from a strange land. Mikey aka the turtle titan, was one of us. Truly our brother in arms, both in life and in spirit." Graviturtle said as they gave their respects for the departed terrapin as a statue had been created in his honour.

*****  
Mikey was blinded by the bright blinding light, shielding his sight. Not knowing that he had travelled elsewhere, somewhere so much darker than he anticipated. Mikey begun to shake in fear. He never felt this kind of fear before. "Where the shell am I?" his eyes widen, horrified and confused.

The streets were darker than he recognised, and it was quiet. Too quiet, and this had worried him. Taking his nunchucks from his belt, preparing himself to defend. The orange clad terrapin was stalked from the shadows. He'd know that he was stalked by the enemy but his fear had begun to consume his awareness. "I sure can use the help from my bro's right about now." He stated, continued on.

Six stalkers, followed their target through the shadows. Watching him closely as one said. "Now?"

"Not yet." Lowering the tanto in his hand. "Our orders were to manipulate him towards the tower, master shredder wants to play with this one as he is the youngest and easiest to scare."

He chuckled darkly. "So he is the weakest of the four?" the leader nodded and replied. "Yes, so follow the plan then the real fun begins."

To be continued in chapter three

Confused yet? I hope you are as here comes the real reason for Mikey's adventure. Hehehe I am feeling evil here. Read and review. Tootles ;)


	11. part 3 chapter 3

Chapter 3

The orange clad terrapin hurried home, as he was just excited to be back but wondered at first where and how he came to be elsewhere and why not in the lair. Shaking his head to ignore the worries and questions that didn't seem to matter at present time. It wasn't until he ran through the door of the lair and discovered, something terrible.

The lair was destroyed, everything was in ruins. Looking around as he stepped inside and called out for his brothers only to hear silence. And smelt the stench of rotting bones. His body begun trembling, hot pearls of terrified sweat run down his temples then dripped from underneath his jawline before meeting his upper chest and disappeared behind his scutes.

Eyes widen in horror as he slowly walked through the rumble, continued to call for his brothers. His friends and master. Once again, no reply only the dreading eering silence that clenched at the grip of his soul. His throat was dry, gripping tight as he couldn't swallow to wet the walls of his throat as he took breathe then that is when he noticed the smell and felt the rotting flesh beneath his foot.

Looking down, almost falling backwards as he gasped in horror but also felt sickened to the sight of the rotting corpse. At first, Michelangleo assumed to be the corpse of the enemy but as he knelt down to investigate further. Lifting the rocks that laid across the corpse's chest then suddenly, Michelangelo gasped once again but a tiny shriek followed.

"C-casey?" Hot horrified, confused tears welled up in his blue eyes then streamed his grass green cheeks. Clenching his eyes tightly at first, and reached for the first piece of cloth even it was a dirty rag to cover his deceased, fallen friend in the rubble. Then he came across another, this corpse was of the enemy for sure.

Lightly huffed and lightly said. "Serves you right to invade another man's home." He continued on, searching through the ruined lair and found no trace of his brothers. No one.

Only found traces of multiple stains of blood left behind. And few metres within the room, donnie's room. Found a rotting limb. It was Donatello's, his arm.

Michelangelo had feared the worse and searched for him, only found nothing. There was blood everywhere. Glanced with a terrified grimace and confused, as multiple questions ran though his mind. Where were his brothers? Where is April? Most of all, where is master splinter? Then as he dropped to his knees, and unaware of his surroundings. His shoulder was grasped tightly which frightened him.

Immediately he pinned the unexpected individual into the wall nearby as his fingers tightly grasped the throat and rose a clenched fist, prepared to be driven only had then stopped when he saw the familiar face. "Mikey." Angel lightly gasped as she was been choked then took in a deep breathe when released. "Angel?" he whispered shocked. She nodded and replied. "It's me, mikey. Thought I'd find you here. April assumed you were killed with the others."

Angel observed his features carefully then commented before he could ask. "You're younger, this isn't right?"

"Younger? What do you mean by that? Where is April and my bro's?" mikey answered, confused. "Mikey, we have searched for you almost fifteen years." Angel explained.

"Fifteen years?" mikey gasped. Angel nodded, looked back for a second then grabbed his hand before rushing for the nearest exit. "We must get out of here, foot clan is still looking for you and will shoot to kill anything that moves."

Mikey didn't question, just followed and disappeared in the shadows until they reached the headquarters where April and the surviving clan of rebels waited.

*****  
to be continued


End file.
